Commonly, seismic vibrators use a heavy baseplate to provide a contact point with the ground for transmission of seismic signals from the vibrator into the ground. Proper coupling between the baseplate and the ground surface must be obtained and maintained to transmit a selected seismic signal into the earth. A proper coupling between the baseplate and the ground enables the vibrator to emit a high fidelity sweep. Improper or inconsistent coupling can result in the degradation of the fidelity of the vibrator output, increased distortion, and inconsistent amplitude through the sweep. There is a continuing desire to facilitate consistent and full coupling between a vibrator baseplate and the ground surface.